90210: WWE Style
by EdgyEricax3
Summary: Kelly Kelly is a whole new world when she moves from Jacksonville to West Beverly High School. Based on the show 90210: But with a WWE Twist!


**A/N: Oookay! Here's my first story after my long break. It's based off of the show '90210' but only WWE style! Yay! Read & Review!**

_Chapter 1._  
**We're not in Jacksonville anymore.**

Kelly Kelly sat in the back of her father's station wagon with her head agaisnt the glass. She started out the window in awe as they passed mansion after mansion.

_'How am I going to fit in here?' _She thought to herself.

"Kells, it's going to be fine. Everyone is going to love you." Donna Kelly turned around from the passenger seat and smiled at her daughter.

"Please, she doesn't have a chance. Have you looked around? Five bucks says you sit alone at lunch everyday for the next three years." The youngest of the Kelly's, Lucas chimed in from the seat next to her.

"Lucas Thomas Kelly." Her father said curtly from the driver's seat.

Kelly rolled her eyes at her brother and continued to stare out the window. Her father took a new job as the Physical Education teacher at West Beverly High School in Beverly Hills, California, where Kelly Kelly, a Jacksonville, Florida native, would be a sophomore.

As they approached her new high school, the blond beauty could feel her jaw drop. It looked like a castle.

"_This_ is where you're going to school? It looks like DisneyWorld!" Lucas gasped, "I can't wait to see the lower school! Kelly, Dad, get out of the car. I want to go see my school!"

Before she could collect her thoughts, Lucas already opened the door and shoved her out.

"Mom?" She could feel the knots in her stomach.

"Kelly, take a deep breath. You will be fine. Show off that great smile of yours." Her mother smiled as she got in the driver seat after her husband got out.

The new West Bev student nodded and started walking to the front door slowly. She could feel everyone's eyes on her. It didn't help that everyone looked like they just stepped off a runway in Milan.

Even with her Dad walking behind her, she felt all alone. Kelly somehow knew that her Aeropostle shirt and Hollister jean shorts were not going to cut it here.

* * *

"I hope you all had a great summer." Mr. Lawler said from his desk, "I recognize almost all of your faces. And for the new ones, welcome to West Beverly. Can you please stand up if your new to our school?"

Kelly Kelly groaned from the back row and stood up slowly.

'At least I'm not drawing even more attention to myself.' She thought bitterly.

"Hi sweetie." Mr. Lawler smiled, "And you are?"

"Kelly Kelly."

A group of girls in the first two rows giggled. Kelly was used to it. Having two first names got its share of grief.

"Where are you from?"

"Florida."

"That explains the orange tan." A tall, blond scoffed.

"Michelle McCool maybe you would love to share some more of that biting wit with me in detention today?"

"I would. But I have things to do." Michelle winked, causing the group of girls around here to laugh hysterically.

Not knowing how that was funny, Kelly sat back in her seat. The rest of homeroom went by in a blur.

The bell rang and everyone rushed around her. She looked at her schedule closely, her first class was Science with Mr. Cole in Room 908.

"Uh, excuse me?" She tapped the shoulder of the girl walking in front of her.

"_What?_" She turned around. Kelly could hear a slight French accent in her voice. She had long, platinum blond hair and a perfect sunkissed tan.

"I'm new here. Can you tell me where Room 908 is?"

A smile curled on the girl's lips. Kelly thought it looked almost evil, but dismissed it as her being paranoid.

"No problem hon. You go down this hallway, make a left, and then the second door on the right is Mr. Cole's room. Oh and the room isn't marked, so don't think you have the wrong room when you get there." She flashed a blinding white smile.

"Thanks!" Kelly waved as she made her way down the hallway.

_"1...2...."_ She counted.

As she opened the second door on the right, she jumped back and screamed. The room was filled with guys getting changed.

"What are you doing in here?!" A boy jumped towards the door and quickly covered himself with a towel.

"T-t-this isn't Mr. Cole's room?"

"Does it look like it? This is the boys locker room!"

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry! S-s-she told me this was where it was."

"Cena, let her come in. That's the girl with two names!" Someone cheered from behind him.

"Yeah, let the fresh meat in here. We'll be gentle." Another said from across the room, which caused all the boys in the locker room to erupt in a fit of laughter.

"Dolph, Miz, cool it." He closed the door behind him, "Listen, clearly someone was messing with you. The room you're looking for is the opposite direction. You go down that hallway and it's the second door to the left."

"Thanks." Kelly felt her cheeks turn red, "And once again, I'm so sorry."

"No worries. Maybe I'll see you around. When I'm fully clothed."

She nodded and waved sheepishly as she walked down the other hallway.

Kelly Kelly opened the door to a room clearly marked 'Room 908', where there where three rows of desks and boys that weren't shirtless.

"Hi. I got lost." She sighed and looked at her teacher.

"Ah, you're the new girl." He nodded, "Well, this is a one time thing. Tardiness will not be tolerated, Ms...?"

"Kelly."

"I thought that was your first name." A redheaded girl in the front row cocked her head to the side.

"It is."

"Yeah, her name is Kelly Kelly. Like a stripper." Someone said from the back of the room.

Kelly recognized that voice. She looked up and saw the girl that told her the wrong directions. It was then she knew she was purposely duped.

"Oh,_ please_. Your name is Maryse. That screams prostitute." A short brunette in bright colors said. Kelly was going to shoot her a look of thanks, but she didn't even look up from the book she was reading while insulting the French beauty.

"Maryse and Mickie, that is enough. Ms. Kelly please sit down next to Mr. Orton." He pointed a handsome, built boy staring off into space.

"Randy." He nodded at her as she sat down, staring at the blond with his baby blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled. He didn't seem particularly excited to see her, but she was just so happy someone wasn't making fun of her name, she took the encouragement and ran with it.

The whole class she could feel Randy staring at her. She kept turning to look at him, but he would always turn away right before she caught his eye.

* * *

It had been the same thing class after class for Kelly. Someone would make fun of her name and all she would get would be stares.

She stood in the lunch line trying to ignore Michelle and her cronies at a nearby table pointing at her.

"Well, hey there." Someone said from behind her."

Kelly turned around and saw her locker room friend. It was now that she noticed how attractive he truly was. He had dimples, blue eyes, and a great smile.

"Hi!" She smiled, "I'm so sorry about today. I asked this girl Maryse and she told me the wrong room. I don't know if you know her."

"Oh, I know Maryse." He rolled his eyes, "Everyone knows Maryse. Some better than others, the whole basketball team for instance, if you know what I mean."

Kelly giggled and picked up a lunch tray from the front of the line.

"Woah, you're _actually_ eating?"

"Yeah, why?" She frowned.

"No that's a good thing. Most of the girls around here bring water and celery sticks. I like a girl with an appetite."

"Thanks. I think."

"By the way, I'm John. Football, wrestling, and lacrosse captain."

"And incredibly modest."

"Ha ha ha." He scoffed as he grabbed a piece of pizza, "I wouldn't be talking K2."

"K2?"

"Kelly Kelly. K2. You now have a football nickname. You're welcome."

"Oh gee, thanks. How will I ever repay you?" Kelly laughed.

"Hm, I don't know yet. But I will definitely get back to you on that. See you around K2." Flicking a five dollar bill to the cashier, cutting the whole lunch line, he smiled at her before walking to his table.

Kelly Kelly walked through the cafeteria looking at the different tables. It was in typical high school fashion. Jocks, Populars, Geeks, Emos, Brains filled the lunch room. The very last table looked like the only place they would let her sit. She spotted a boy with rainbow hair listening to his IPod, a blond girl with pink streaks in her hair drawing away in a sketchpad, and Mickie, the brunette in Science class that stood up for her.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" She approached their table.

"Sure." Mickie smiled at her, moving her purse from the seat next to her so she could sit down.

"Guys, this is Kelly."

"Sup." The blond stuck out her hand, "I'm Ashley. No, you can't call me Ash."

"And I'm Jeff." The other person at the table waved as he took out his earphones, "And you can't call me Ash either."

Kelly laughed and nodded. Even though her day had sucked royally, it seemed like it was now taking a turn for the better.

"Oh and don't worry about Maryse. She's pathetic." Mickie rolled her eyes.

"At least you don't have to spend three hours with her at cheerleading where she flips that fake platinum blond hair around nonstop."

"You're a cheerleader?" Kelly asked. She couldn't help but sound surprise.

"My mother said that was the only way I could get this." She stuck out her tongue to show her piercing, "And this." She moved her hair from the back of her neck showing a star tattoo.

"Ashley's parents want her to be Michelle McCool." Mickie laughed.

"Yeah, what's her deal? She really hates me."

"She hates everyone that doesn't follow her around telling her how great she is."

"Hey Kelly?"

Kelly turned to see the redhead from her Science class standing by her table.

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for asking about your name today. I didn't mean to open the gateway for Maryse to be mean. I love your name."

"Thanks."

"Okay, well I gotta run, but like I said, I'm really sorry." She turned to Jeff, "Bye Jeff."

"Later Maria."

When she was out of sight, he sighed lovingly.

"Jeff is totally in love with Maria Kanellis." Ashley laughed.

"Aww." Kelly smiled.

"Well it's not like I have a chance. She only dates guys like Randy Orton."

"He kept staring at me today." Kelly said, feeling uncomfortable even thinking about Randy staring at her again.

"I wouldn't doubt it. He's such a weirdo. But he's a killer athlete, so everyone loves him." Mickie said.

"Yeah, I heard he has this mental disease that makes him freak out over nothing. Like IRS or something?" Ashley shrugged.

"IRS?" Jeff laughed, "I think you mean IED. The IRS is what you're going to be running from when your tattoo artist career fails." He pointed to the messy drawing of a butterfly on her sketch pad.

Ashley rolled the paper into a ball and threw it at him.

Kelly looked around her lunch table, laughing with her new friends. She felt like she never left home.

* * *

Kelly Kelly slammed the door behind her as she walked in her new house.

"How was your first day?" Her mother called from the kitchen.

"Okay."

"Did you make any friends?"

"I guess."

"Were people nice to you?"

"Mom, you named me Kelly Kelly. Didn't you think you were setting me up for torture?"

"I thought it was cute." She walked in from the kitchen and kissed her daughter on the forehead, "I still do."

"Ugh, Mom. You're so lame." She laughed.

"I know. All mothers are. Oh and you need to walk down and pick up your brother from his friend's house in a few minutes."

"What?"

"Kelly, I'm not asking you. I'm telling you."

"I hope I get mugged and kidnapped. And it will be on your conscience forever." She glared back at her mother after storming to the front door.

"Yeah, that Beverly Hills mugger. He will never be stopped." Her mother said sarcastically.

* * *

As she was approaching the house her mother instructed her to go, she saw someone rolled underneath the car in the driveway.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"K2?" The person said from underneath the car. The sound was muffled, but she knew it was the minute he used 'K2.'

"John?"

"Are you stalking me?" He laughed as he rolled himself out from underneath the car.

"N-no. Of course I'm not. M-m-m-my mom told me to come pick up my brother here."

"Relax, I was kidding." He smiled, "Your brother is Lucas? Aw, man! He is the bomb."

"He's something alright." Kelly nodded, shoving her hands into her pockets. "Your house is amazing." She said, desperate to change the conversation from her brother. But that wasn't a lie. John's house could compete with the White House.

"I guess." He shrugged, "So K2, would you like to come inside?"

"I'm good. I probably should be getting home. Lots of homework." She waved and started walking back to her house.

"K2!" John called after her, "Aren't you forgetting something? Your brother? Ring a bell?"

"Right."

"I'll go get him." He laughed, "You wait here."

She watched him walk into his house. Kelly smacked her palm agaisnt her forehead, feeling like a complete idiot. She was definitely not in Jacksonville anymore.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please R&R! Thank you! Lots of love - - Erica**


End file.
